


Lost Boys

by BatBoyBlog



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog





	1. Ghost at the foot of the bed

Drip. Drip. Drip. Water softly dripped from the crack in the ceiling of Will Byers’ bedroom. It landed softly on his sleeping face. Will didn’t wake, he doesn’t even feel the water, because Will is deep in a dream. In a Nightmare. His head thrashes side to side his limbs twitching and moving on their own. Will mumbles barely audible words. His eyes are racing back and forth under his closed eyelids. 

In his nightmare Will Byers isn’t home in his bed, he’s in downtown Hawkins. It’s not the real Hawkins though, it’s the Hawkins of the Upside-Down. Everything is a pale and sickly gray there’s no sun or stars, only the odd random flickering electric light here and there. Everything is lit with this strange unhealthy glow.

Will gags both in real life in his bed and in the dream. Everything smells like rotting, like death. Will runs down Hawkins empty main street. The cars parked along the road of rusting hulks, the pavement is cracked and broken. The twisting veins of this place are everywhere pulsing like they have a heart beat. Will trips over one and goes sprawling. It’s so real he can feel his skinned hands and banged knees. 

With the strange logic of dreams Will knows something is after him. He scrambles to his feet and starts running again. If you could have asked this terrified dreaming Will what was after him, what was chasing him, he couldn’t have told you. In some moments it was the Demogorgon that had stalked him through the Upside-Down over a year before. In other moments it was a hoard of Demodogs that had eaten all those soldiers at Hawkins labs 6 months before. The most scary was those seconds when he’s sure it’s the Mind Flayer itself back to claim him.

Though later Will won’t remind this about the dream, he can feel a core deep certainty that there’s something else. Something far worse than the Demogorgon or even the Mind Flayer behind and beyond them. It’s chasing him and gaining fast. Deep in his nightmare Will doesn’t realize he’s no longer alone in his bedroom. He can’t hear that there’s a second dripping sound now in the room. Someone, something is watching him as he trashes in his sleep.

In the Nightmare Will can feel, IT whatever horrible monster is behind him in the Upside-Down gaining on him. Will stumbles and barely stays on his feet still running, his lungs are burning and he’s fighting for air. The air in this place is thick and toxic and even shallow breaths are choking. Will’s deep gasps make him want to throw up. 

In the last second of the dream Will feels a hand fall onto his shoulder. He won’t remember this part either but the last thought he had before waking is “that’s a person’s hand”. With that Will sits bolt up right in bed with a gasp. A scream claws at the back of his throat with such force Will reflexively clamps his hands over his mouth. He’s put his mom and Jonathan through so much he’s not going to wake them up for a nightmare, not when he has so many after all. 

His hair is plastered to his face with sweat and water from the crack in the ceiling. Will, with his mind still racing with the fading threads of nightmare, takes a long time to realize something is off in his room. Will blinks slowly realizing he’s been looking straight at something that doesn’t belong without really seeing it.

In the dim light Will’s eyes and brain focus on the figure only slowly, picking out details. It’s a person, smaller than Will, which must mean a kid. Will focuses on the child’s yellow rubber rain hat. Water is dripping off the rim and onto the floor. Will thinks about how his mom will be mad about the puddle the kid is making and wonders if the kid got lost in the rain and walked into his house somehow. It’s only later Will realizes his mother locks all the doors and windows at night now. 

The kid is in a matching yellow rain jacket which is also dripping wet. Will blinks again, his eyes have picked out something strange about the rain jacket, or the shape of the figure. It takes a moment before his brain makes horrible sense of what his eyes are seeing. The right side of the small figure starting just below his shoulder was smeared dark red over the yellow jacket. Will could only just see the edge of the jacket and the red was dripping much more heavily than the water. 

That wasn’t the worst part Will realized. The oddness in the figure’s shape, It only had one arm. Will’s night vision eyes could pick up where the sleeve of the rain jacket was ripped. There was something more brightly red in the ripped mess of the sleeve and small glints of white. Will felt the scream building up inside him. 

The figure slowly lifted its head and Will’s mind came up with a 100 horrors in the second it took to look at him. Whatever he’d been expecting it wasn’t what he saw under the rim of the rubber rain hat. It was the dirty and tried face of a little boy. He had the look of every little kid who has had a too long day and wants nothing more than to go home and take a nap. He opens his mouth and speaks in a tired but clear voice, high and childish "Hi, I’m Georgie, I got lost, can you help me get home Will?“


	2. Richie Drops By

“You walk down the narrow mountain path as the shadows grow…” Mike’s voice was low as he look at each of them in turn. Dustin and Lucas leaned in, they were fully immersed in the campaign. Will was distracted. His eyes flicked to the large wall clock in the Wheeler’s basement which clicked to just before 8:30. It was getting late and they were alone in the house. Mr and Mrs. Wheeler had taken Mike’s sister Holly with them to visit some great-aunt or something down state. They’d left Nancy in change and totally banned sleep overs and parties. Nancy was spending the night… somewhere, with Jonathan doing, well something Will tried very hard not to think about. 

In exchange for Mike not telling their parents about that, Nancy turned a blind eye to Mike having the gang over. It’d been good, mostly. Max had called them nerds and rolled her eyes a lot. She didn’t really understand the game and kept giving Lucas bad advice on how to play. Eleven was quiet, but she was always quiet. She kept looking at Will, she didn’t say anything but he wondered if maybe she could tell, could see.

Will’s eyes shifted in the other direction toward the blanket fort in the corner of the room. Sitting inside carefully pushing open of Mike’s old matchbox cars around with his one hand was little Georgie Denbrough. He wasn’t wearing his rain jacket and hat now, just his dirty gray sweater it’s right side black with blood. It had been a week since Will woke up with the… whatever he was, at the end of his bed. 

He’d screamed that night, who wouldn’t? It had brought his mom and Jonathan running. The second they came into his bedroom he knew he’d never be able to tell them. They walked by Georgie like he wasn’t even there. Will had managed to stammer out of a lie about a nightmare all while looking at Georgie who stared back at him, his face sad. It had been a week and so far no one seemed to be able to see or hear Georgie. Sometimes Will wondered if Eleven could but she hadn’t said anything yet.

Between his mom, Jonathan and his friends it was hard to find alone time to talk to…Will hated thinking of him this way, the ghost. All Will knew was that his name was (George Elmer Denbrough) and that he was from a town called Derry in Maine. Will had spent an afternoon in the school library with a road atlas of Maine and couldn’t find any town called Derry though. When Will had asked “what happened to you?” Georgie had just said “I died” and shrugged his one shoulder. Will had a lot of trouble getting to sleep that night. 

Max had left before dinner, picked up by her mom who was sure the Wheelers were home. Hooper had come and picked up Eleven an hour ago, after everyone had had enough pizza to feel a little sick. Hopper had been worried about them being home alone but Mike had lied that Nancy was only out for a drive with Jonathan and the chief had let it go. He’d chatted with Dustin, Lucas and Will while they all gave Mike and El a minute to say goodbye and Will had wanted to spill his guts right there. 

Even with everything they’d been through together though, ‘There’s a one armed boy only I can see from a fictional town in Maine’ sounded too crazy so Will let it go. It was fully dark out now and all Will could see in the basement door’s window as a reflection of the room. The creepy tension of being home alone at night was crawling up his back. The mood of the campaign, with the party in the ruins of lost civilization wasn’t helping. 

CRASH! came a sound from somewhere above them. They all jumped Will must have gotten a foot out of his seat. Georgie looked up with a look of mild interest. “What was that?” Lucas said looking around. “The cat?” Dustin offered weakly. Mike gave him a withering look “idiot, you have a cat, I don’t!” 

“Oh… right” Dustin looked nonplused. BANG! another noise clearly above them. Lucas dived for his bag, in a second he was out of his seat and holding his wrist rocket. He slotted a metal ballbearing into the cup of the slingshot and pulled it tight aiming at the stairs. Dustin took half a second longer but soon he was pulling something from his own bag. A baseball bat full of nails name free in an explosion of snacks and headphones. Dustin gave the bat an experimental twirl as he stepped up just behind Lucas. 

Mike stepped up on the other side of Lucas holding a short stubby candle stick. Will felt frozen at home he might have gone for the old 22 rifle in the shed but here. His eyes flicked to Georgie who was watching the 3 boys with real interest now. “Dude, why do you always do that?” Dustin said looking at Mike. “What?”   
“Just grab stuff, what even is that?” Mike looked down at the object in his hand. “A candle stick, to beat something to death with!” Dustin let out a snort. “yeah okay” 

“Well I’m sorry I don’t just bring a murder bat over to sleepovers! where did you even get that!” Mike said waving his free hand at the baseball bat in Dustin’s hand. “Steve made it for me, just in case” Mike rolled his eyes. “oh Steve should have guessed” 

“Guys!” Lucas looked back at them never loosening his grip on his wrist rocket. “Can we focus? something is upstairs” Will got up and slowly came up behind his friends. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt like he had to be there for whatever was going to happen. Four sets of eyes drifted up to the door at the top of the stairs. Unseen behind them Georgie wasn’t looking at the door but a patch of ceiling to the left. 

CRACK! The sound was deafening in the small space as large part of the basement ceiling gave way. Lucas shot off the ballbearing which scored a deep grove into one of the stairs before burying itself into soft brick of the basement walls. They all staggered back against a wave of white plaster dust. It took them all a second to realize they weren’t the only one’s coughing. 

As the dust cleared the stepped forward forming an unintentional semi-circle around the pile of plaster and paint chips. In the middle of it was a boy covered head to toe in white dust. He had a thick mop of curly hair that might have been black. He was wearing a open button up short sleeve shirt and ridiculously short shorts, his bare legs looked scratched up. When he looked up coughing, tears making tracks down his dust covered face he was wearing the biggest glasses Will had ever seen. They could barely make out his eyes with all the dust and paint chips covering his glasses. The boy looked at each of them in turn before opening his mouth and saying in a voice rough with coughing. “S’up motherfuckers”


End file.
